


Dawnie's Little Kink

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Solo, Fisting, Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a continuation of a story by the author "iluvdawnie" on adultfanfiction.net. I am taking over with full permission of the original author and with the author's input on the chapters I write. The story on this site is going to take over where he left off. I recommend you read the first ten chapters here http://buffy.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=544211729 otherwise you will have no idea what's going on. hope you enjoy and feel free to comment whether you like the story or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 

“Don’t worry Dawnie,” Said Willow with a smile, “I think my blonde Goddess is sexier than me as well….just remember that she’s MY blonde Goddess though, okay? Although I’d be happy to share her with you for a while sometimes…you know, for a consideration…” She trailed off at her implication.

 

Dawn laughed at the innuendo in Willow’s words, “Let me guess, would this consideration have anything to do with me giving you full use of my mouth and body at some point?”

 

“Well, let’s just say that I’m sure we could come to an arrangement one day, when you feel ready.”

 

‘I’m very sure we could,’ answered Dawn.

 

*Ahem*”Don’t I get any say about all this?” Tara interjected.

 

In stereo Dawn and Willow turned to her, and answered, “Absolutely not!!”

 

“Fair enough,” shrugged Tara, with mock resignation, “I know my place.”

 

The girls continued making out for a while longer with Dawn remaining in Tara’s lap while Willow scooted closer. _I never imagined I’d be in a situation like this. I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world and it looks like we’ve found a nice new thing to play with._ Willow thought to herself as she watched her blonde, goddess of a girlfriend making out with the teenage nympho.

 

Finally Dawn pulled away and walked over to where she left the towels along with her toys. She folds one towel in half and sets it on the floor where she will later rest her hips on it. Instead of getting right to the main show she began by swaying her hips from side to side and running her hands slowly across her abdomen. Willow and Tara watched speechless from their places on the couch, eyes transfixed on the brunette beauty as she slowly danced for them to music only she can hear.

 

The teen continued her seductive dance, closing her eyes and thrusting her pelvis forward as her hands traveled up to cup her breasts. Dawn opened her eyes slightly to see her captivated audience and smiled inwardly, _Oh, yeah. They want me bad!_ She thought to herself. She gently flicked her already hardened nipples, causing herself to groan before running her right hand down to cup her bald mound, feeling her juices practically flooding out due to her lack of dress in front of her two admirers. “Oh, God! I am so wet right now!” Dawn exclaimed, “Are you two getting turned on watching me?” She asked, the playfulness of her question almost overshadowed by her lack of self-confidence once again.

 

“Definitely turned on over here!” Willow answered excitedly.

 

“You just seeing you in any way is a turn on Dawnie.” Tara said truthfully. “Now don’t you have a show to put on for us?”

 

The youngest Summers slowly lowered herself onto her knees on the towel she had laid out. Not wasting any time she quickly thrusts two fingers into her dripping pussy and begins a fast hard rhythm inside herself. Willow and Tara watch silently, mesmerized. They stay like that for a while, just watching Dawn finger herself in silence, the only sounds are Dawn’s groans and fingers squishing in her wet pussy mixed with Willow and Tara’s panting from the couch. Dawn felt great with having them watching her, but something was missing. Then it hit her, they weren’t talking to her! They were just watching quietly from the couch. “Hey, ladies,” She said, “There is supposed to be some audience participation. Talk to me, tell me how sexy I look, and call me names.” Dawn instructed them, slowing down the motion of her fingers.

 

“Are you sure Dawnie? You don’t have to let us talk to you like that just because you think we like it.” Tara replied, more than willing to humiliate and verbally abuse the younger girl, but only if Dawn really was truly okay with it.

 

“I’m sure Tara.” Dawn answered with a smile, “It might seem degrading, but I like it, honest.”

 

Tara shrugged and opened her mouth to say something else when she was interrupted by her girlfriend. “Look at that sexy thing! Fingering herself like that just for us! Look how wet her pussy is!” Willow exclaimed.

 

“Just for us? No I bet she gives everyone a free show!” Tara replied as they both move of the couch to kneel closer to Dawn and get a better look. “Wow Dawn, your slutty little pussy is literally dripping!”

 

“Ooooh, Baby, I just love watching her pound that cunt of hers! Isn’t it just so sexy to watch?” Willow asked, the witches beginning to take cues from one another as they continued their verbal assault on the beautiful teen. Willow continued without waiting for an answer, “I bet her slutty little cunt can take more than what she’s giving it though.”

 

“You’re probably right Sweetie. Well you heard her bitch! Shove another finger into that slutty fuck-channel of yours!” Tara ordered.

 

Dawn quickly obeyed slowly stuffing another finger into her now full pussy her body literally shaking from pleasure she was giving herself with her three fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy while Willow and Tara watched her, calling her names and giving her encouragement to keep fucking herself. Her hand that had continued playing with her nipples reached for the larger of the vibrators Tara had bought her and, with a one-handed move she had practiced several times the last few days, turned it on before pressing it against her throbbing clit. With the added stimulation to her clit on top of her three fingers pumping in and out of her pussy along with the two Wiccans calling her every dirty and humiliating thing they could think of, Dawn soon felt her orgasm about to crash through her, “Oh, God yes! I’m…gonna…gonn…I’M CUMMING!” She screamed out as her hips bucked into the air with her fingers still thrusting in her cunt her inner walls twitching around her invading fingers.

 

“Damn! That little whore is just amazing to watch!” Tara exclaimed, causing Dawn to smile and blush slightly at the praise/insult as she came down from her orgasm.

 

The young woman slowly extracted her fingers from her still tingling fuck hole and she switched off the vibrator before setting it aside, “So how did you ladies like act one?” Dawn asked grinning while she rested herself, getting ready for her special treat for Willow.

 

“It was wonderful Sweetie! You looked so sexy dancing for us then fingering you pretty little pussy and rubbing that vibrator on you little clit…” Tara trailed off her eyes slightly glazed over as she remember the sight of just a few moments ago.

 

“You were amazing Dawn!” Willow answered huskily, not realizing that one of her hands had travelled between her legs and was currently rubbing herself through her jeans.

 

“Don’t get yourself too worked up Willow, I’m gonna need you focused for round two.” Dawn said causing Willow to perk up and immediately stop her ministrations with her hand still cupping the crotch of her jeans, then she realized where said hand was and blushed. “Do I turn you on that much?” Dawn asked seductively, “That you have to dry-hump your hand just to get some release?”

 

Tara seeing an opportunity to explore new grounds with Willow came up behind the redhead and reached around sending her right hand down the front of Willow’s pants, inside her panties while playing with Willow’s small pert breasts with her other hand, “Doesn’t seem that dry to me Dawnie.” Willow leaned her head back into her girlfriends shoulder as she was being fingered in front of a now enraptured Dawn, she and Tara had never really explored this type of thing, but Willow had occasionally dreamed of Tara playing with her in front of an audience. “Dawn, I seem to recall Willow telling me that she got to taste you the last time she watched you…but did she offer to let you taste her?” She asked before whispering something in the red haired witch’s ear.

 

Dawn shook her head as Willow, following Tara’s whispered instructions, quickly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them and her panties down until Dawn had an unobstructed view of her soaking wet pussy, filled with three of Tara’s fingers. Willow was blushing now and panting as Tara began rubbing her engorged clit with her thumb. Tara then with her other hand pulled the hem of Willow’s shirt up until it passed over the Jewish girl’s head, but left it partially on so that Willow’s arms were pinned behind her thrusting her bra-less chest out, making her small, perky breast more prominent. Willow blushed knowing that Dawn could see her vulnerable, exposed body while Tara continued to finger her.

 

Dawn gulped as she watched Tara fingering the red head in front of her, driving her closer and closer to a blissful orgasm. Tara stared at Dawn, her attention fully on the teen as she watched her finger her beautiful girlfriend. Tara brought her other hand down from pinching and rolling Willow’s rock hard nipples to replace her thumb in rubbing Willow’s clit. “Looks like little Dawnie likes to watch too.” Tara said, “Not only is she a slut that plays with her pussy in front of people, she’s also a little voyeur that likes to watch her friends fuck each other. Do you like that Dawnie? Do you like watching me finger Willow’s pussy? Do you wanna see me make her come?” Tara asked and when Dawn nodded and just as Willow was about to go over the edge She said, “Well too bad! It’s not time for that yet.” And immediately pulled her hands away from Willow. Holding out to Dawn her three fingers which had just been inside her lover she offered, “Dawnie, sweetie, I think it’s only fair that I offer to let you taste Willow since she was selfish and didn’t offer before.”

 

Dawn was still speechless and her body seemed to move on it’s own, she was thrilled, though that she was about to taste Willow…even if it was second hand, _Hehe, second “hand”,_ She chuckled to herself. Willow was now laying on the floor, recovering from being denied her orgasm, she looked up and was about to voice her protestations when she was silenced by the sight of little Dawnie Summers sucking Willow’s own juices off her girlfriend’s fingers. Taking them one by one into her mouth and slowly sucking and licking them clean, doing a very thorough job.

 

Dawn’s eyes were locked on Tara’s as she tasted Willow for the first time…tasted a girl for the first time…tasted anyone for the first time. All three were awed by the pure sensuality and sexual energy in the room as they continued their day of fun. Coming back to herself a little bit Dawn said, “Wow, Willow you taste great! Now I know why you were so thrilled to taste my pussy juices from my fingers the other day. Anyway, if it’s alright with the two of you I’m ready to do the rest of my show for you…”

 

Tara smiled guessing that the part of the show specially designed for Willow was coming next. Dawn leaned forward until she was on her hands and knees and turned her body to face away from Willow and Tara, presenting them with her ass, a sight that had them speechless once again as she swayed her hips slowly from side to side while she prepared the thin vibrator. When she had it properly lubed she positioned herself so that Willow had a perfect view as she reached back to spread her ass cheeks giving the red head an unobstructed view of her tight asshole.

 

“Do you think I have a pretty ass Willow? Would you like the chance to fuck my ass?” Dawn asked in an innocent voice, Willow opened her mouth to respond, but could barely squeak in reply as she began to comprehend what was going on.

 

“I think you broke her Sweetie.” Tara said laughing at her, uncharacteristically, speechless lover.

 

Dawn chuckled as well as she decided to keep the ball rolling and picked up the thin, lubricant covered vibrator and slowly rubbed it over her asshole, “Willow, would you please fuck my ass with this vibrator?” Dawn asked, Willow remained speechless for a moment and Dawn thought she might have to repeat the question until she felt Willow grasp the vibrator, “Just the vibrator though, no skin on skin, you can put a hand on my back to help steady me but that’s all. Is that OK?”

 

“That’s perfect Dawnie.” Willow said, the emotion clear in her voice. She realized that although Dawn had surely played with her ass at some point over the last few days and even with the minimal skin contact stipulation Dawn was, in essence, giving Willow her anal virginity, “And thank you for trusting me with this.”

 

Dawn heard the emotion in Willow’s voice as did Tara. Dawn was glad that Willow realized what she was giving her, though she was keeping a little back for her future “one”. Willow took the vibrator and set the tip against Dawn’s waiting rear hole, savoring the moment before placing her free hand gently on the small of Dawn’s back, more as an act of reassurance than to keep Dawn still. Then she slowly pressed forward until the tip of the vibrator had slipped past the ring of muscles, causing Dawn to groan in pleasure and only more discomfort than pain.

 

Tara watched the sight, awed as she saw inch after inch of the vibrator slowly disappear in Dawn’s ass. Willow was floating on cloud nine, it was no secret to Tara, or Dawn either, that she loved anal sex, both giving and receiving. Though to be honest she preferred receiving and loved it when Tara would wear one of their large strap on dildos and fuck Willow long and hard through multiple orgasms. She was so happy at the moment though to be basically anally deflowering little Dawn Summers, her best friend’s little sister, with her beautiful, amazing girlfriend watching next to her.

 

When Willow had the toy as far in Dawn’s ass as it could go without breaking any of their rules she stopped and they all just savored the moment before Willow gave the vibrator a slight twist and slowly began pulling it back out, when only the tip remained inside Dawn she reversed directions again and began a slow steady fucking rhythm in Dawn’s back door. After a few in and out thrusts Willow switched the vibrator on and increased Dawn’s pleasure. Slowly increasing the speed of both the vibrator and the thrusts Dawn was soon handing Willow the vibrator she had bought her that day, “Fuck me with this now please?” She asked.

 

“Are you sure Dawn?” Willow asked worriedly, “That vibrator is a bit bigger, it might hurt.”

 

Dawn was grateful that Willow was worried for her, but quickly reassured the redhead, “It’ll be OK Willow, I’ve experimented a little and I can take it. Plus I like a little bit of pain. And don’t forget the dirty talk either.” Dawn reminded them

 

“Come on Willow fuck that little slut’s ass!” Tara said encouragingly, “Fuck her hard and leave her asshole gaping!”

 

“OK, but you’ll let me know if it’s too much, right?” Willow asked, and at Dawn’s nod began pressing the larger vibrator into Dawn’s tight ass causing the young girl to groan louder, “Do you like that bitch? Do you like me fucking your slutty ass with this vibrator?” Willow asked thrilled that Dawn let them talk to her like this as she gradually increased the pace of her thrusts, enjoying herself, but being careful to stay within her agreement with Dawn.

 

“Oh God yes! I fucking love it! The vibrator is fucking my ass so good and so deep!” Dawn squealed at the fast pace Willow was fucking her at and began to thrust back against willow causing Willow’s hand to touch her.

 

“Sorry Dawnie…” Willow started to say.

 

“Don’t worry bout that.” Dawn grunted as she continued to thrust back into Willows vibrator holding hand, “My fault…just don’t take advantage of it.” She added panting.

 

“Look at her thrusting back against you like a bitch in heat! “ Tara shouted readjusting the mood in the room as the fucking continued, “She’s nothing more than an anal loving whore!”

 

Tara’s insults just made Dawn wetter and wetter and she started crying out in pleasure as her second orgasm of the day was fast approaching, “Oh Willow, Tara…I’m gonna come again!”

 

“Cum for us slut! Cum for us while I’m fucking your ass like the bitch you are!” Willow shouted at the girl in front of her.

 

“I’m cummmiiiing Wiiiillllooowww!!! Don’t stop…keep…fucking me!” Dawn screamed experiencing pleasure like never before. Soon she was on the edge again with Willow fucking her sweaty cum covered body as fast and hard as she could while both older girls called her a whore, bitch, and a slut, and she loved it, but found she needed something more to push her over the edge again.

 

Tara saw Dawn’s predicament and had an idea, she moved around in front of the girl and cupped her chin in her hand, “Dawn, remember when you said you liked to be degraded and humiliated?”

 

“Uhn…yeeaaahh.” Dawn managed to say after she registered Tara’s question.

 

“Do you trust me?” Asked the blonde witch.

 

Dawn looked at her for a moment and saw the care and love in Tara’s eyes and nodded. Tara leaned in and gave Dawn a quick kiss before pulling back slightly and spitting in the teens face, followed immediately by a hard slap to her right cheek as Tara screamed, “CUM FOR ME WHORE!” Tara’s actions pushed Dawn over the edge as well as the next three.

 

Dawn’s multiple orgasms were so intense that her eyes rolled back in her head and she saw stars, her last conscious thought was, _Is this how Buffy felt in heaven?_ After which she blacked out.

 

She came to a few minutes later with her head resting in both the witches’ laps, both of them running their hands gently through her sweat-soaked hair. They smiled down at her which she returned. “Welcome back Dawnie.” Willow said.

 

“Was I out long?” Asked the teen.

 

“Just a couple minutes.” Tara replied, tentatively touching the red hand-print she left on the young woman’s otherwise unblemished cheek, “Dawnie, sweetie, did I go too far with the slap and spitting…?” She asked nervously.

 

Dawn reached up and grasped Tara’s hand, rubbing it softly against her stinging face, “It’s OK Tare, and it was just what I needed to push me over the edge.” She said, kissing the palm of the hand that had struck her.

 

“Thank you for what you gave me today Dawnie.” Willow said placing her hand against Dawn’s other cheek, Dawn smiled at the red head before kissing her hand too.

 

“So…are you two ready to get it on yet?”

 

“Good God Dawn! You’re insatiable!” Tara exclaimed, and was about to answer when Willow’s stomach growled, making its demands known. Tara looked at the clock which read one thirty-four. “How bout you go take a shower and Willow and I’ll make a quick lunch, then you can watch us?”

 

Dawn opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Willow, “I promise we won’t start without you.” When she saw Dawn was still not willing to leave the room, “Ok fine if you don’t believe us, then I guess I’ll go upstairs with you while Tara makes lunch. Since I’m no help in the kitchen anyway…”

 

Tara chuckled and shook her head at how easily Dawn could get her way with Willow, _Then again I guess I’m not really immune I’d probably do just about anything she asked me to too._ As Willow and Dawn went to go upstairs Dawn stopped and whispered in Tara’s ear “If you ever…um…wanna try anything kinky with me…or just anything that Willow isn’t willing to do…or that you just think I’d like. I think I’d be game, I liked that slap and the spitting, it made me feel cheap and dirty and oh so gooood…um…er…I might even like to try having you…um…piss on me…” Dawn trailed off nervously leaving the blonde witch kneeling on the floor, mouth hanging open.

 

“We’ll talk about all that later Dawnie…and only if you really want to.” Tara replied then thought to herself, _Yep, we’re gonna definitely have our hands full with her…but it’ll be a fuck-load of fun!_

 

TBC…


	2. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 

Up in the bathroom Dawn took off what little clothes she was wearing and stepped into the shower striking up a conversation with Willow, “So Will, do you and Tara do that a lot?”

 

“Do what?” Willow asked watching the water from the shower head flow over the teens head and run down her smooth, sexy body.

 

“I mean where she like kinda controlled you and fucked you while your arms were pinned and you couldn’t move away. Then stopped when you were about to come.”

 

“Oh, well…yeah we do play like that now and then. I probably don’t need to ask, but do you know about BDSM?” Replied the red head.

 

“I know what it stands for and a little of what it actually means, but I haven’t really explored that side of sexuality yet. I haven’t even gotten there in my porn viewing yet.” Dawn answered giggling while she washed her hair.

 

“Well when Tara slapped you and spit in your face…I’d say you’ve experienced a bit of the sado-masochism side.” Willow paused then decided there was no reason to hold anything back from Dawn at this point, “I actually don’t like being slapped around so much, I can handle a little bit of it and I like it when Tara spanks me. I love the bondage, being tied up and I like having Tara dominate me and control when I get to feel pleasure and when I get to come. It can be very intense sexually when you explore those feeling with the right person, and when you’re with the right person, someone you can trust completely to…um…take care of you, it can be very freeing and an almost spiritual experience. Tara and I actually switch between roles, though I am almost always in the dominant role, it’s very rare occasions that Tara gets to top me, and she’s really good at knowing when I’m in the mood for her to take charge.”

 

“Wow,” Dawn said her hair cleaned and now running a soapy sponge over her body. She smirked inwardly and slowly rubbed the sponge over her still hard nipples causing herself to moan. She dropped the sponge and with Willow watching her started playing with her nipples with both hands, squeezing and pinching the sensitive nubs as she moaned in pleasure.

 

“Good God Dawnie! You are such a slut.” Willow said enthralled by the young woman before her. Then Willow had an idea to help Dawn explore more of her kinky side. “Stop playing with yourself, as much as I’d like to watch you fuck your slutty little cunt to another orgasm, we shouldn’t keep Tara waiting.” Willow said in a commanding voice.

 

Dawn almost ignored her friend, but her hands seemed to stop on their own, “Now finish washing that sexy body and get out of the shower.” Willow ordered.

 

Dawn complied and felt a bit of a thrill at being ordered around. The now clean girl got out of the shower and dried herself with a large fluffy towel. While she was getting dressed Willow continued, “So you liked it when Tara slapped you and spit in your face right?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Dawn answered quietly, “It made me feel like I was beneath you guys…I knew that you guys would never actually hurt me, nor will you take things further than I’m ready for, but at the same time it felt so…amazing to have her do that to me…to degrade me like that.”

 

“So you really do like that stuff huh? I mean more than just the name calling?”

 

“Yeah I do…at least what we’ve done so far I’ve liked.” Dawn said with a smile.

 

“Well let’s go see what Tara made us for lunch.” Willow said, “Maybe the next time we have one of our…er…”fun days” we can explore more of your submissive side with you.”

 

“I’d like that.” Dawn said happily as they made their way back downstairs.

 

 

Willow and Dawn walked into the kitchen where Tara had sandwiches and sodas ready for them all, “Mmmm, looks good Tara!” Dawn said as she sat down to eat.

 

A few minutes later the three of them made their way upstairs to Willow and Tara’s room. Tara was very much in the mood to make love to her girlfriend, audience or not, and started kissing Willow hard the moment Dawn closed the door. Willow started pulling at Tara’s t-shirt and Dawn was struck by an idea, “Hey guys? Not to interrupt the hot make-out session, but…um…would it be OK if I undressed the both of you?” She asked timidly.

 

The blonde and red head glanced at the young brunette then looked at each other, silently communicating with each other. They turned to look back at Dawn, both of them smiled at her and nodded, giving her permission to strip them. Dawn beamed a smile at the witches and bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement. Willow and Tara had to stifle a laugh at the teen’s antics.

 

The teen got her excitement back under control and stepped up to Willow, leaning down to kiss the slightly shorter woman as her inexperienced hands made their way to the buttons of her friend’s blouse. The first five buttons took her fumbling fingers a long time to unfasten, but she finally got the hang of it for the last two. Still kissing the red witch as she pushed the now loose shirt off Willow’s shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She then moved over to Tara, kissing the blonde goddess passionately. She opened her eyes as her left hand hovered over the well-endowed woman’s chest, her eyes sought permission from Willow to touch the redhead’s girlfriend more intimately. Willow thought hard for a moment before nodding, _If Tara isn’t OK with it, then I’ll find a way to make it up to her later._ Willow thought.

 

As soon as Willow nodded Dawn shifted her attention back to Tara, moving her hand to gently cup the woman’s firm, full breast. Tara opened her eyes in surprise as she moaned into the kiss. The older blonde placed her hand on the back of Dawn’s neck, keeping the young woman’s mouth where she wanted it and forced her tongue into Dawn’s mouth, silently commanding the teen to submit to her wishes. Dawn was happy to comply, allowing Tara to take control of the kiss. Tara was mindful of the boundaries Dawn still had in place for them and forced her hands to keep from wandering over the teen’s firm and supple body. Dawn and Tara continued to make out for quite a while the young woman content with massaging the older woman’s firm breast through her shirt.

 

Finally Dawn broke the kiss and pulled Tara’s t-shirt over her head, “Much as I enjoyed that, with both of you, very much. I think I should let you two finish the work, it’s getting a bit…involved for me right now. Plus if we kept going at this rate we’re never gonna get done before Buffy gets home.” Said the brunette.

 

Willow and Tara smiled and nodded their agreement, “I expect some groping from you sometime in the near future though Miss Summers.” Willow said in a faux stern voice.

 

“Yes ma’am!” Dawn answered taking Willow’s words seriously and feeling a shot of arousal works its way straight to her wet center at the red head’s words.

 

The two Wiccans quickly finished undressing themselves, leaving Dawn mesmerized at the sight of them, “Wait…What?” She asked realizing they were waiting for an answer to a question she had not heard.

 

“I asked if there was anything in particular you wanted to see us do, Sweetie?” Tara asked.

 

“Oh, um…” Dawn’s face shifted into light concentration as she thought briefly, “Yeah, there is something…um, I’d like to watch you two fist each other, but really I just wanna watch you do what you do together naturally.” She answered.

 

“You were really that impressed when I fisted myself weren’t you Dawn?” Willow asked teasingly earning a chuckle from Tara, “You liked watching me fuck my pussy with my whole hand didn’t you?”

 

Dawn emphatically nodded, causing the other women to laugh. “Well,” Willow said while pushing Tara down onto their bed, “Let’s give the girl a show!”

 

Tara gasped as her girlfriend quickly moved to straddle her abdomen and held her hands to the bed on either side of her head. Willow gave her blonde girlfriend a look, silently ordering telling her not to move her hands. The blonde let out a slight whimper and nodded her understanding. Willow closed the distance between their lips and lingered with her girl in a soft, sensual kiss. Then when the Jewess’ tongue pressed firmly against Tara’s full lips she was immediately granted entrance. Willow explored Tara’s mouth with her probing tongue, reclaiming every inch of it as hers. Willow moved away from Tara’s mouth, leaving the girl gasping as she blazed a trail of kisses along the blonde girl’s jawline and captured a sensitive earlobe between her lips, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her lover.

 

Dawn had been watching everything from her vantage point beside the bed, having seated herself in Willow’s computer chair so she would not have to rely on the strength of her own legs to hold her up. Willow glanced at the teen and had another idea after watching Dawn groping her b-cup breasts through her tank top. “Dawn! You aren’t allowed to touch yourself while watching us. If you do you WILL be punished, understand.” Willow ordered as she began to kiss and suckle at Tara’s pulse point.

 

Dawn immediately stopped her hands, but did not yet remove them from her sensitive, young tits. “W-what would you d-do to me W-willow?” She asked nervously.

 

The red head was not quick to answer as she enjoyed the taste of her lover’s neck. She thought over her answer for Dawn before coming to a conclusion and biting down hard on Tara’s pulse point, forcing a cry of pain mixed with a little pleasure from the woman’s lips. Willow lave the sore spot, having bitten hard enough to leave an imprint of her teeth and a bruise, but not to break the skin. “First I was gonna say we would make you go a month or two without doing this again, but that would be punishing us as well. So I’ll do the same that I give Tara from time to time. I’ll spank your cute little ass until its bright red and hot to the touch. Understand me bitch?” She said.

 

Dawn and Tara both gasped in pleasure and, in Dawn’s case, a little fear at the domineering woman’s words. “Y-y-yes ma’am!” Dawn quickly replied and moved her hands to the armrests of the chair, her pussy feeling wetter than ever before from both being ordered around as well as the idea of being spanked by Willow, and possibly Tara too.

 

Willow turned her attention back to the sexy woman under her and licked the tasty skin of her fellow Wicca, leaving a path of saliva that lead from the girl’s neck and began circling her right breast. She slowly circumnavigated Tara’s large mammary until she reached the areola where she removed her tongue, leaving the sensitive, and fully hardened nipple untouched. Willow moved to the other side and gave that breast a similar treatment and by the time she reached the areola on Tara’s left breast, the blonde woman’s body was tingling at every touch, her nipples practically b egging for proper attention from her teasing lover. The woman could hardly remain still and when her body started to writhe in the pleasure she was feeling, Willow placed a stinging slap on her face, “Be still bitch!”

 

Tara cried out in pain from the slap, then whimpered, her body still feeling so hot from Willow’s ministrations. Willow turned her attention back to Tara’s large breasts, she loved to play with and tease her woman and one of her favorite ways to do that was through breast-play. She was a breast girl, no doubt about it, she had even admitted such to her friends, though there had been fried chicken involved in the conversation. Willow got back to giving her girlfriend pleasure and decided to stop teasing her for the moment by taking one of Tara’s very aroused nipples into her mouth and gradually increasing suction.

 

Tara reacted immediately, crying out in pleasure and arching her back, thereby pressing her breast up toward her suckling girlfriend. Willow maintained suction and slowly pulled her head back until Tara’s nipple left her mouth with an audible popping sound. She administered the same treatment to Tara’s other nipple before cupping both breasts and pushing them together until she was able to take both Tara’s nipples into her mouth at once. She sucked and laved at the twin peaks for long minutes and by this point Tara was writhing uncontrollably from the overload of pleasure she was receiving.

 

Dawn was watching the show intently, unaware that her hand had found its way down the front of her shorts to play with her own wet folds. Willow caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and grinned with Tara’s ultra-sensitive nipples in her mouth. The movement caused her teeth to scrape against both nodes and the sensation threw Tara screaming over the edge, crying out Willow’s name as she came hard from only having her breasts touched.

 

While Tara was still bucking from her orgasm, Willow shifted her position and held Tara’s hips down, forcing three fingers into the blonde woman’s clenching pussy. Willow curled her fingers to rub that special spot inside her girl and pushed Tara over the edge again before she stopped her movements and waited for Tara to calm down before she continued. When Tara became coherent again the first thing she noticed was Dawn wildly jilling herself in the chair next to the bed, the girl’s hip moving rapidly and with an intense look of pleasure on her face. _Someone’s getting a spanking,_ Tara thought to herself.

 

Willow drew her girlfriend’s attention by roughly flicking the blonde Wicca’s still sensitive clit. The red head had an unreadable expression on her face, “Tara baby, bitch of mine. Who gave you permission to come?” She asked in an eerily calm voice.

 

 _Oh shit! I fucked up!_ Tara thought, “N-no one Mistress.” She gulped out, “I’m sorry I came without your permission, my slutty body acted before I could stop myself Mistress.” Tara continued, wondering how her Mistress would punish her, most likely a spanking like she threatened Dawn with. At the thought of Dawn, Tara’s eyes shifted back to the teen in time to witness her push herself through another orgasm.

 

“Oh yes bitch,” Willow said as she began pumping her fingers in and out of Tara’s flooding cunt, “I saw that the slut disobeyed me. She’ll get punished later too.” She assured both girl’s, making eye contact with Dawn, “But first, we promised her that we would let her watch us fist each other.” She said adding her fourth finger then soon folding her thumb into the palm of her hand and curving her fingers.

 

Tara had been about to say something, but she could no longer find the words as her lover slowly stretched out her cunt so she could take her entire fist. Tara’s cries and groans of ecstasy filled the bedroom, “Mistress Willow!” She screamed once her lover’s hand finally slipped inside her, making her feel satisfyingly filled.

 

“Wow, Willow! You’re completely inside her. How’s it feel Tara? To have your…er…Mistress’ hand fully in your juicy cunt?” Dawn asked having found her voice again.

 

Tara looked to Willow who nodded her permission for Tara to answer, “Dawnie it feels…AHHH!” She cried out as Willow roughly pinched one of her very sensitive nipples.

 

“You will call her…toy, since she is below even you, my bitch. Understand” Willow asked commandingly, looking at Dawn although her question was directed to Tara.

 

Dawn gulped and felt a tingling rush between her legs, she did not respond, but the look in her eyes told Willow that she very much accepted her new name. “Yes Mistress.” Tara replied.

 

“As I was saying, Toy, it feels amazing to have my Mistress’ hand inside my slutty bitch cunt.” Tara continued, answering Dawn’s earlier question.

 

At that moment the ability for Tara to speak was taken away as Willow started pistoning her fist in and out of her lover’s cunt, twisting her arm every few thrusts so she hit different spots inside her bitch. Tara was reduced to a primal being, focused on the pleasure she was receiving as she was uncontrollably pushed from one orgasm to the next. Willow knew she could not control her orgasms when being fisted so she was not worried about being punished by her Mistress for coming without permission.

 

Willow sensed when Tara’s latest orgasm had her teetering on the edge of blacking out and slowed her hand inside her lover. Tara was shaking from what her body had just gone through, but Willow was unable to move at the moment due to Tara’s cunt walls still tightly gripping her invading hand. Dawn however sensed what was going on and climbed into the bed next to Tara and hand the blonde as the aftershocks of her multiple orgasm flowed through. Willow mouthed a “thank you” to Dawn and watched her lover clinging to the younger woman.

 

“That was pretty intense, huh?” Dawn asked as she softly brushed her hand through Tara’s sweat soaked hair.

 

Unable to find her voice just yet, Tara nodded and buried her face into Dawn’s neck. Willow was soon able to remove her hand gently from Tara’s over worked pussy. She climbed onto the bed and scooted up right behind her blonde lover, wrapping her clean hand around both girls. She placed a loving kiss on the top of Tara’s head and then held her hand up in front of Dawn, “You got to taste me off Tara’s fingers earlier Dawnie. You wanna taste Tara now?” Dawn nodded emphatically, “Then clean it! Now, Toy!” She ordered before kissing Tara’s head once again and whispering soothing words into the blonde’s ear as she recovered.

 

Twenty minutes later the three girls were still lying together in bed when Dawn got a text from Buffy. After reading her sister’s text she turned to her two friends, “Hey guys, that was Buffy. She said she’d be working late today and would go on patrol right after work.”

 

“So then we have more time to play?” Tara asked sensuously.

 

“God I hope so!” Dawn exclaimed feeling a now familiar rush go through her young body.

 

Willow smiled and whispered something into her lover’s ear that gave Tara the biggest grin Dawn had ever seen. Tara quickly directed Dawn back to the chair she had occupied earlier and then guided Willow onto her knees. Willow bent down until her head rested on the bed, presenting her unguarded pussy for Tara and Dawn to see, she turned her head to the side so she could watch the teens reactions to what Tara was going to do to her.

 

Tara leaned down and kissed her girlfriend before working three of her fingers into the redhead’s dripping hole. Willow’s pussy was tighter than Tara’s, and Tara’s hand bigger. So it took a bit longer for Tara to get her full fist past the tight ring of muscles and into Willow’s pussy, by which time she had already pushed her lover over the edge twice and when her hand slipped fully inside Willow’s juicy cunt, filling her completely she had another intense orgasm causing Dawn to wince from the volume at which she screamed Tara’s name.

 

Dawn was of course fascinated by the display and moved onto the bed so she could look closer. When she remembered something Willow did from the second time she had fingered herself for the red head, she decided to return the favor and gently blew on Willow’s throbbing clit. This made the red head cum harder than she ever had before. “Oh Goddess yes! Fuck me! Fist me hard Tara baby! Goddess its so GOOOOD!” She screamed as she came yet again collapsing fully to the bed when the force of her pleasure sent into unconsciousness.

 

Dawn was shocked and would have freaked out if Tara were not so calm, “I-is she gonna be okay?” Asked the teen.

 

“Yeah she’ll be fine. We’ve done that a few times before.” Tara answered as she very gently slipped her hand out of her passed out lover.

 

Tara stood from the bed and told Dawn to carefully reposition and then cover Willow’s sleeping form. Dawn did so, not even realizing she was being ordered around. When she turned back to the still naked Tara, the blonde held up her hand that was still covered in Willows juices. They both began sucking and licking the delicious nectar from Tara’s hand as their tongues met and lingered during the task, son Tara’s hand was clean and her tongue was forcing its way into the younger woman’s willing mouth. Tara guided the other girl backwards through the hallway until they found themselves in the bathroom.

 

Tara broke off the kiss and Dawn took in their surroundings, having not realized they had even moved. Tara pushed her roughly up against the wall and attacked her mouth once again. The older woman made her way to Dawn’s ear and gently nibbled on the sensitive lobe before hissing seductively, “It’s a good thing your sister is gonna be late. Cause I still wanna play and we’re gonna test some of your limits…Toy!”

 

 

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains scat and puke play. They aren't necessarily major themes in the story, but they do happen as part of Dawn exploring her sexuality. If you don't like scat or puke play you may want to skip at least part of the chapter. I personally don't care for either so it likely won't turn up again, but we'll see.

**Chapter 13**

 

Tara stood from the bed and told Dawn to carefully reposition and then cover Willow’s sleeping form. Dawn did so, not even realizing she was being ordered around. When she turned back to the still naked Tara, the blonde held up her hand that was still covered in Willows juices. They both began sucking and licking the delicious nectar from Tara’s hand as their tongues met and lingered during the task, son Tara’s hand was clean and her tongue was forcing its way into the younger woman’s willing mouth. Tara guided the other girl backwards through the hallway until they found themselves in the bathroom.

 

Tara broke off the kiss and Dawn took in their surroundings, having not realized they had even moved. Tara pushed her roughly up against the wall and attacked her mouth once again. The older woman made her way to Dawn’s ear and gently nibbled on the sensitive lobe before hissing seductively, “It’s a good thing your sister is gonna be late. Cause I still wanna play and we’re gonna test some of your limits…Toy!”

 

Dawn shivered at the feelings of pleasure that went through her on hearing Tara’s words. She could not deny that she was a little nervous at what they might do, but she was very curious at the same time. Tara saw the flash of nervousness in the young woman’s eyes, “Remember Dawn, I love you and would never hurt you. I’ll stay within your rules still and if something I do makes you uncomfortable, or does not feel good, or even hurts, say so and I’ll stop. Okay Dawnie?” Tara asked, trying to reassure the teen.

 

“Okay, I understand.” Dawn answered, making eye contact with the blonde witch, “I trust both you and Willow.”

 

Tara felt a rush of pleasure and happiness at hearing Dawn say she trusted her. She loved her girlfriend and knew that when all was said and done she, Tara Maclay, belonged to Willow Rosenberg Heart, soul, and body. She also knew that they had something fun and, for now, exclusively theirs in the form of the curious Dawn Summers. She wondered briefly who was going to be lucky enough to win this girl over. She brought her focus back to the moment and looked hungrily into Dawn’s eyes.

 

Dawn gulped a bit nervously as Tara gripped her wristed and firmly held them above her head against the bathroom wall. Tara kissed her roughly once more, forcefully invading the tall girl’s mouth, conquering Dawn’s tongue with her own. “Don’t move.” Tara ordered, her voice firm and cold, her tone warning Dawn against disobeying.

 

Dawn remained where Tara had left her, her arms still held above her head as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. _Goddamn! She’s hot when she takes control like that! Is it just with her that I’m like this? No, Willow taking charge brought the same feelings out of me. Is it just that I’m a sub? Or am I maybe like Tara and enjoy both sides? I guess that’s what experimenting is really about. Damn, I’m lucky to have friends like Willow and Tara, though it’s not like they’re really bored in spending this time with me._ Dawn thought to herself with a grin. She realized she was lucky to have people she knew and trusted to help her explore her sexuality and she did not have to wait until she was in college at some fraternity, or sorority, party and drunk to find herself.

 

Tara walked back into the room half an hour later, happy to see that Dawn had passed the first test and not moved. She smiled and kissed the young woman causing Dawn to open her eyes and break from her day dreaming. The blonde grabbed her by the hair and roughly guided her over to the large tub and lead Dawn into it and forced the girl to kneel. “This is the last time I’m going to ask, Dawn. So are you sure about what you told me earlier?” Tara asked.

 

Dawn’s heart fluttered in her chest as she realized that Tara wanted to pee on her, “Yes,” She replied huskily, “Yes, Tara, I want you to pee on me. Piss on my body and face, shower me with your piss.”

 

By this time Willow had re-awoken and was leaning against the bathroom doorway. She smiled when she heard what Dawn said to her girlfriend, “Hey, ladies. I’ve got some errands to run, so you two have fun.” Willow said as she walked up behind her blonde goddess, she kissed Tara then whispered in her ear, reminding her to not get too carried away with Dawn. “Remember, baby, we don’t wanna scare her, but at the same time have fun.” Willow was happy that Tara found someone to partake in this particular kink with her. Willow really did love Tara and had tried to be flexible for her girlfriend, but the red head was just not comfortable with peeing on her lover, let alone having someone pee on her. After kissing both Tara and Dawn, the red head left.

 

Tara turned toward Dawn with a rather menacing smile. Dawn gulped, feeling more nervous about what Tara had in mind for her. The blonde woman handed the sexy teen a vibrator and instructed her to play with herself she watched. “Okay, that’s easy…nothing we haven’t done yet.” Dawn said as she ran the vibrator, on its medium speed setting, gently over her clitoris.

 

After watching this for a few minutes, Tara came up with an idea and a mischievous grin spread across her face. “Hand me the vibrator Dawn.” She said and waited a few moments.

 

Dawn ignored the blonde and continued to play with herself, until she was roughly pulled up to a sitting position by her hair and slapped hard across her face, “I said, hand me the fucking vibrator BITCH!” Tara paraphrased herself, screaming the last word directly in Dawn’s face.

 

The teen immediately handed the toy over to her friend, shaking, partly from fear and partly from the pain of being slapped and having her hair pulled, but she also found herself to be more turned on than she could ever remember. “Sorry…ma’am.” She said softly.

 

“It’s okay, you can’t help being such a dumb slut, but I’m going to help you get better.” Tara said degradingly while petting Dawn’s head like you would a repentant dog. “I won’t punish you for that this time, but if you disobey me, or ignore me again then you will REALLY be sorry. Understand bitch?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Good girl.” Tara said before taking the vibrator, that had just recently been rubbing Dawn’s clit, into her mouth and licking off Dawn’s juices and savoring the flavor, “Mmmm, you taste good Dawnie. I can’t wait until you’re ready to let me and willow eat you out. We are going to have so much fun that day…yes, a whole day spent with me and Willow fucking you and making you eat us out…I’m not telling you anymore, cause Willow wants most of it to be a surprise, but the three of us are gonna have lots of fun!” The witch added, handing the vibrator back to Dawn, “Now take that vibrator, which I so nicely prepared for you and stick it deep inside your slutty little pussy. Fuck yourself with that toy covered in my saliva!” She cheered on you young woman as she followed her orders. “You are such a dirty whore aren’t you Dawnie? Fucking yourself in front of me and willow, letting Willow fuck you tight ass with a vibrator, and now fucking your own pussy with a vibrator covered in my spit! You’ve got my spit, my saliva inside you Dawnie. My DNA, marking you as my property, as my bitch! Is that what you want, you little skank? To be my bitch?” Tara asked.

 

Dawn simply grunted in response and was suddenly brought back to reality by another slap across her face, “Answer me you little cunt!”

 

“Yes! Yes Tara! I’m just a dirty little slut and I like to play with my slutty pussy while you and Willow watch. Yes, I want to be you bitch!” Dawn admitted as she felt an orgasm fast approaching, she tightly closed her eyes, basking in the pleasure she was feeling, made stronger by the way Tara was degrading her.

 

“Keep. Your. Eyes. Closed.” Tara commanded firmly.

 

Soon Dawn felt a warms liquid splash on her stomach. She tilted her head curiously, then she felt it again on her left, then right breast, accompanied by the smell of urine. _Oh my God! She’s really doing it! She’s peeing on me!_

 

“Do you like that Dawnie?”

 

“Oh God! Yeah, I think I like it. It’s weird and different, but in a good way.” Dawn said while she frantically masturbated herself closer and closer to orgasm. “It’s definitely not a turn-off.”

 

“Okay remember what I said when I had you piss on my face?” She continued once Dawn nodded, “If you want me to pee in your mouth, just do what I did.” Tara instructed as directed a golden stream of her piss to hit Dawn directly in the forehead.

 

The teen was right on the edge of what she knew would be an earthshattering climax, so she opened her mouth, hoping that the taste and sensation of Tara’s hot piss would push her over. As soon as the she tasted the, surprisingly sweet fluid her body tensed as the waves of pleasure began to wash through her nubile body and upon seeing her you friend in the throes of orgasm Tara released all she had left, emptying her bladder and drenching Dawn in her nectar.

 

Tara knelt next to the tub and cradled the young woman’s head as she recovered, gently brushing her hand through Dawn’s urine soaked hair. “So how was it?” Tara asked with a smirk once Dawn’s breathing had returned to normal.

 

“I loved it…it felt amazing and part of it was knowing that you were basically using me as a toilet…”

 

“Wow! I know I’ve said it before,” Tara interrupted, “But you really are just a dirty, slutty, humiliation craving exhibitionist aren’t you?”

 

Dawn nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, ma’am. One thing that surprised me though…why did your urines taste slightly sweet.”

 

“Oh, well I stay healthy and hydrated, which helps keep my urine free of acids and salt and as for it being sweet…well you know I love soda and sugary drinks, some of the flavoring ends up in my piss.”

 

“Well if it’s always like this, then you can pee on me any time you want.” Dawn said with a smile, which turned into a frown. “Um…Tara, how did mine taste the other day?” She asked, a little worried what the answer would be.”

 

“A little salty and acidic…you should drink a little more water, but it wasn’t bad. Now, are you ready to continue?”

 

“You mean we’re not done?” Dawn asked, surprise mixed with excitement evident in her voice.

 

“Not by a long shot. First you need to lick all the remnants of piss from my pussy.” Tara ordered.

 

Dawn sat there, frozen in the tub, _I don’t know if I’m ready for that just yet…wonder if she’ll give me time to think about it?_ Tara saw the that Dawn was deep in thought, but she was becoming impatient, so after giving the girl a moment to say no, she grabbed Dawn by the still wet hair and pressed the teens mouth against her pussy. “If I have to tell you something twice ever again, I swear to all the gods in the world that you will not like the consequences. Now clean my pussy you stupid slut!” Tara hissed at the brunette.

 

Dawn tentatively stuck her tongue out to taste Tara’s pussy for the first time in a mixture of fear and curiosity. She found she really liked the taste and proceeded to thoroughly and enthusiastically clean the blonde witch’s cunt. Dawn soon finished the task of cleaning, but instead of removing her mouth from Tara’s pussy, she began to tentatively explore, hoping Tara would allow it.

 

Tara was only too happy to allow Dawn’s nervous exploration. This was actually what she had wanted, but had decided not to push Dawn too hard. The older woman groaned and thrust her hips forward, grinding her wet pussy against the teens face when Dawn’s inexperienced tongue flicked her clit.

 

Seeing Tara’s reaction Dawn flicked her friend’s clit again, causing her to jerk and cry out, “Goddess! Dawnie you are very good at that, I bet you’ve been lying to us and that slutty mouth of yours has pleasured many people huh? I bet at school you spend most of your time with a cock in your mouth or with your tongue in a pussy. You’re just a dirty little slut aren’t you? Showing off you tight ass and perky tits to whoever wants to see them! Goddess, yes! Lick my clit Dawnie! Eat my pussy you little whore! Yes! YES! DAWN!” Tara cried out as she came, thrusting her hips and painting the young teen’s face with her juices.

 

Tara opened her eyes to see Dawn’s cum soaked face looking smugly at her, “Dawn,” She said, her tone one of surprise, “You are a natural cunt licker…that may just be your life’s calling, eating pussy.” Dawn blushed at the compliment, “Okay, sweetie,” Tara continued, turning to face away from the still kneeling teen, “Now I want you to lick my ass.”

 

Dawn hesitated for a moment, but decided she did not want to disappoint Tara without at least trying it first. The teen leaned forward, closing her eyes as she kissed first one cheek, then the other before running her tongue the length of Tara’s crack, “Mmmm, good girl. Now spread my cheeks open and lick my asshole.” The witch ordered.

 

 ***Warning: Scat/puke Pay ahead!*** (Figured I'd be nice and give one last warning)

 

Dawn complied and was soon nervously placing her tongue on Tara’s puckered hole. She found she liked the task set before her and it helped that Tara was moaning in pleasure at Dawn’s ministrations on her. Dawn took the initiative and stiffened her tongue, pushing it slowly into Tara’s most intimate hole. She was almost surprised at how easily her tongue went in, though tighter than her pussy, the blonde’s asshole was a bit more accepting of the invasion than the brunette expected. As she settled into giving her blonde lover a thorough rim job she spaced off for a moment, _Her ass is so loose. I bet Willow really gives it to her, pounding her girlfriend’s ass long and hard. Maybe I’ll ask Willow to do that next time I watch them…_ Dawn was so lost in her daydream that she missed Tara asking a question and upon not receiving an answer Tar just shrugged.

 

Dawn realized immediately that she should have paid closer attention to what her blonde friend had said because all of a sudden Tara was emptying her bowels all over the teens tongue and mouth. Dawn pulled away with a squeal and instantly threw-up on the bathroom floor, completely turned off.

 

Tara, after taking care of her immediate needs, walked up to the slightly shaken girl and gently touched her shoulder, “I take it you’re not into scat play?” Tara asked rhetorically. “You should have been paying attention to what I was saying. Now you’ve made a mess all over the bathroom floor that I just cleaned. What are we gonna do about that?” Asked the college girl, gently petting Dawn’s wet hair, she did feel bad that Dawn had reacted the way she did, but she also knew that she had to stay firm with the girl even when they ran into her limits head-on.

 

Dawn looked at Tara curiously, still tasting the bile in her mouth. She was about to ask a question when Tara gently, but firmly pushed her head down until it was less than an inch away from the puddle of her own vomit, “Now, Dawn, I want you to lick my floor clean!” She said in her most commanding voice.

 

“But Tara…” Dawn started to protest before receiving a rough swat to her exposed, upturned ass from a hair brush Tara found nearby, eliciting a cry from the teen.

 

“Shut up bitch, I didn’t tell you to speak.” Tara said delivering another brutal blow to Dawn’s ass, “Since you seem to want to argue with me, I’m going to continue to “motivate” you until the job is done.” Tara continued to roughly spank Dawn’s ass as the teen began to slowly lap at the puddle of her own bile, both sets of cheeks burning, her ass from the rough spanking she was getting from Tara, and her face from the humiliation of being made to lick up her own puke.

 

Tara increased the girl’s humiliation, “Good whore, lick up that puddle of vomit! Wow! You are such a depraved little slut Dawnie! I bet you’re getting off on all of this aren’t you?”

 

Dawn thought she might die of embarrassment as the her blush deepened, but she also felt her arousal growing once again, and moments later she knew Tara could see her dripping pussy and just how turned on she was by this depraved act. “Wow! Dawnie, your pussy is so wet! I knew you were little more than a mindless slut, but to be turned on by having you’re cute little ass beat red while drinking a puddle of your own vomit? Goddess, you are a disgusting, dirty whore!” Tara yelled, redoubling the power and speed of the spanking while Dawn lapped up the last of the vomit.

 

Soon the bathroom was echoing with the sounds of Tara’s brush on Dawn’s ass, Dawn’s cries, and Tara’s degrading comments.

 

 **SMACK!** “AHH!”

 

“Bitch!”

**SMACK!** “OWWIE!”

 

“Whore!”

**SMACK!** “PLEASE TARA!”

 

“Dirty slut!”

**SMACK!** “I’ll be goooood!!!”

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

 

Tara continued spanking the teen in a hard and fast rhythm that, had Dawn been an observer rather than the target of the ass beating, would have impressed her greatly. As it was Dawn broke down into wracking sobs, so that she missed that, along with the pain, something else was building up in her, something that Tara DID notice. So Tara continued to rain blows down on Dawn’s bright red ass until the young girl’s body stiffened in front of her. Dawn was completely caught off guard by the orgasm, so much so that she collapsed the rest of the way to the now clean floor.

 

While the slayer’s sister was in the throes of pure ecstasy, Tara went to the medicine cabinet and retrieved a tub of medicinal balm. By the time Dawn came down from her high she found herself laying with her head in Tara’s lap while the witch gently rubbed a soothing balm into her sore ass. “How you feeling Dawnie?” Tara asked, back in the gentle, meeker attitude that most of the world saw.

 

“Wow.” Dawn simply said, “I didn’t even know it was possible to cum just from being spanked. I dunno if I’ll be able to sit down this week.”

 

“Well, now you know sweetie and don’t worry, this balm will heal you up nice and quick…you might have to sleep on your front tonight though. Are you okay with everything we did today?” Tara asked.

 

“Yeah…aside from the shitting part, you know, what made me throw up in the first place.”

 

“Sorry you didn’t like that part…though it wasn’t all bad. If you had liked it I would have then had you force yourself to throw up anyway, so…” Dawn just giggled. “Well I guess we should both get cleaned up before your sister gets back. Willow is gonna be so jealous that you ate me out…”

 

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to make it up to her somehow.” Dawn said with a smile as she stepped into the shower to wash herself.


End file.
